Super Smash Brothers Unlimited (Story Mode) Prologue
by Titano Man XIII
Summary: The world of Super Smash Brothers has been reset once more and with this new world comes many new faces. Once the newcomers grow used to the world and its inhabitants, Master Hand begins the next tournament, only this time with new features. As the contestants fight for the championship, something dark slithers just under the surface. This preview does not reflect the final product


Titano Man: Hello and welcome to the sneak peek of my new and upcoming story, Super Smash Brothers Unlimited! This story is a mega crossover fanfiction between the Super Smash Brothers series, Nintendo as a whole, the Final Fantasy series, Kingdom Hearts (with a few Disney characters thrown in), Sega (mostly Sonic the Hedgehog characters), Capcom (Megaman/Street Fighter characters), Namco (Pac Man), and several indie games. Now since this is only a preview of sorts, the official posting/continuation won't be for a while. Also, this chapter does not reflect the final product. So for now please enjoy this first look into SSBU! Please be sure to give me feedback. Now roll the disclaimer!

Master Hand: The following is a nonprofit fan made work of fiction. Titano Man XIII does not own everything that is within this story. He does however have ownership over the various OCs that are set to appear within this story. Please support the official releases.

Titano Man: On with the show!

* * *

 **Super Smash Brothers Unlimited (Story Mode)**

 **Prologue: Welcome to The World of Unlimited!**

 **Narrator : Welcome to the world of Super Smash Brothers. In this world the great creators, beings known as the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand, bring warriors from countless other worlds to fight in their grand competition, the Super Smash Brothers tournament. Since the first tournament all those years ago, this world has seen many powerful beings both good and evil, each competing for victory, glory, and a chance to fulfill their own ambitions. Now a new tournament has begun, and with it many new faces have appeared.**

The scene opens to show the inside of a rustic looking train car. The seats lined throughout the car were old but looked comfortable, and were big enough for at least two people to sit on.

The world outside of the train blurred by as the locomotive sped towards its destination, wherever that might be.

The train was completely silent with the exception of the train's wheels rolling across the tracks.

Within one of the cars near the back of the train a figure sat amongst the many seats, sleeping peacefully as the train rolled along.

The figure was a beautiful young woman around the age of eighteen with long curly emerald colored hair pulled up into a ponytail by a pink ribbon. She had soft pale skin, and a figure that could kill any hormonal teenage boy where they stood. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, long, separate red sleeves, several sashes around her waist, red and silver earrings, patterned white tights, red boots with gold colored toes and heels, and a long pale pink cape.

She slept in her seat, oblivious to everything around her.

Just then the train let out a long, loud whistle, which roused the girl from her slumber.

"Huh, wha...?" she muttered as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be a deep violet color that seemed to glow with an almost ethereal beauty, despite being unfocused and bleary.

The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings once she was able to see probably.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular seeing as she was all alone in the train car.

 **Come to the front of the train...**

"Who's there?!" the girl asked in shock as she stood up from her seat and tried to locate the source of the voice.

Finding nothing, the girl placed a hand on her chest and gulped in anxiety.

' _Why do I feel the sudden urge to move towards the front of the train?'_ she thought nervously.

Despite her reservations, the emerald-haired beauty did not see any immediate signs of danger.

So with small, tentative steps, the girl walked towards the front of the car.

* * *

 **Play Final Fantasy VI OST- Phantom Train**

The girl opened the door to the next car and stepped inside.

"H-hello? Is anybody there?" she called out softly but received no answer.

Seeing that the car was seemingly empty she walked down the aisle towards the front of the car.

Nothing eventful happened as she walked through the car until she noticed a figure lying on their side on one of the seats near the middle of the car.

"Who's that?" the girl asked as she examined the figures features.

The figure looked to be a young woman around the age of eighteen with long blonde hair, soft pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless, yellow jacket over a dark purple top, long, separate yellow sleeves, a pair of form-fitting yellow pants, white high heeled boots, and a long yellow sash wrapped around and hanging from her waist.

She slept peacefully on her seat, completely unaware of everything around her.

' _Wait... Is that...?!_ ' she thought as she looked at the sleeping blonde in shock.

"Celes, is that you?!" the Mage cried out in astonishment, jarring the blonde awake.

"Hmm, wha...?" the blonde muttered tiredly as she sat up. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be a lovely shade of blue, and looked at her surrounding until her eyes landed upon the green haired girl. "Terra? What are you doing in my room?" the apparently named Celes mumbled out as her brain began to wake up. She then noticed that she wasn't on her bed, nor in her bedroom. "Uh, where are we?" she asked in confusion after seeing that no one else was in the car.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." the girl garbed in red said as she looked at the blonde before her.

"So you have no clue where we are?" the yellow garbed blonde asked as she looked the first girl.

"Not at all!" the now named Terra said apparently panicked about their situation. "The last thing I remember was receiving some strange invitation, and the next thing I knew, I woke up on this train!" she said as she wracked her brain trying to figure out this strange conundrum.

"Wait, the same thing happened to me too! I remember finding a strange envelope with some sort of invitation on my pillow last night." the blonde frowned as she furrowed her brow in thought. "Where is this train taking us?" she asked as she looked out of the train car's window at the blurred landscape outside to see if she could find out where the two were.

Unfortunately it was fairly dark and foggy outside of the train. All the blonde could make out through the thick fog and darkness were a few trees as the passed by.

The girl let out a sigh and looked at the only other occupant in the car, who was looking down with her face scrunched up in thought.

"What's on your mind Terra?" Celes asked with a small frown on her face.

"I think we're on that train Sabin told us about, you know the Phantom Train." the emerald-haired girl said as she looked around the car.

"Why do you think that?" asked the blonde.

Just then a ghost floated by.

"Call it a hunch." the Mage stated as she watched several ghosts mill about harmlessly.

Celes then gulped nervously. "You don't think that we're dead, right? Because Cyan told us that only the dead are allowed on." she paled at the thought. She didn't want to be dead! There was still so much she wanted to do in her life!

"Calm down Celes. We're still alive." the emerald-haired girl said in an attempt to keep he best friend from panicking.

"How are you so sure?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Well I can still feel my heartbeat for one." Terra said with a smile as she placed a hand over her heart.

Celes did the same and sure enough, her heart was still beating, bringing great relief to her nerves. But this also had the effect of confusing her even more!

"Grr, this doesn't make any sense!" the blonde cried out in frustration as she pulled at her hair. "First we find strange invitations and then we wake up on a train for ghosts that should be underwater right now! So that begs the question, HOW ARE WE HERE?!" she asked as she tried to piece together a puzzle that was missing a few pieces in her head.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should head to the front of the train, there might be someone who could tell us why we're on this train, and probably even where we're going." suggested Terra.

With a sigh and a nod of agreement, Celes stood from her seat. "That sounds as good a plan as any." she said with a small shrug.

With that the duo made their way to the front of the train.

* * *

The two young women made their way through the train in relative silence as they moved from car to car, often passing by and through the ghosts that rode on the train.

This carried on for several minutes until they reached the door to the front most passenger car.

"Do you hear that?" Celes asked as she put a hand to her ear to better catch the sound.

"It sounds like... talking." the emerald-haired girl said after listening closely to the sound.

"That means there are other people here!" the blonde said excitedly.

"Let's see if they know where we are." Terra said as she looked at Celes.

Celes nodded in agreement and grasped the door's handle.

She opened the door and both girls were blinded by a bright white light.

When the light faded, both girls blinked several times to clear the spots from their vision.

Once they were able to see properly the duo saw that the train car was full of unique looking characters.

There were at least eight other people in the car, their appearances varied greatly between each other. Four of the people in the car were women, two of which greatly resembled each other, though one appeared to be slightly older than the other, while the other four appeared to be male.

The first male looked to be a young man around the age of fifteen. The young man had spiky brown hair, and blue eyes the same shade as the sky, and a tanned complexion. He wore a blue shirt with red pockets on the front, a black jacket with a pair of silver shoulder pads strapped to it and a black hood on the back, black, baggy, knee-length pants with a black belt and a red satchel attached to each pant leg, black shoes that turn yellow at the heel, black, fingerless gloves, and a silver chain necklace with a crown shaped pendant.

The second male was also a young man around sixteen years old. He was a tall, fit, young man with long, shoulder-length silver hair and teal colored eyes. He wore a black, zip-up tank top with a white and yellow vest over it, a white, thick band on his left wrist, baggy, blue pants held up by a black belt with square spike studs, and a simple pair of white sneakers.

The third male was a young man around the age of sixteen with slicked back, spiky, dark brown hair that nearly reached his shoulders and deep azure colored eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved muscle shirt that hugged his torso and showed off all of his muscles, a silver necklace with an azure gemstone on it, long dark gray pants, black fingerless gloves, black and gray sneakers, and a large light gray, long-sleeved, hooded sweater wrapped around his waist. Strapped to his back was a large pitch-black scythe.

The scythe's blade and handle were pitch-black with thin red lines all over it that resembled lightning arcing across the skies. At the very top of the handle, where the blade met the handle, was an object that consisted of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. At the base where the long, curved, obsidian-colored blade met the handle was a large piercing red jewel that glowed ominously with power. Electricity arched all over the weapon.

The fourth male was a young man around the age of sixteen with spiky, bright red hair and bright emerald-green eyes. He wore a silver necklace with a red gemstone on it, a white tee-shirt under an open long-sleeved, red jacket with white linings and a white hood, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. Strapped to his waist was a pure white sword and on his back was a shield.

The sword's appearance resembled that of the fabled Master Sword, where the guard resembled a pair of unfurled angelic wings, though there were four claw-like protrusions coming out of the wings. (Think Reshiram's arms/wings.) The entire blade of the sword was completely white with thin blue lines going down the length of the blade through the middle. The hilt of the blade was white also with two silver bands wrapped around it. The very base of the hilt appeared to resemble a sort of jet turbine or an unlit torch. In the middle of the guard, near the base of the blade was a striking blue jewel that glowed with power and light.

The first of the females appeared to be a very attractive and curvaceous young woman with long purple hair held up in a long ponytail by a gold band, a dark, tanned skin tone, pointed, elf-like ears with gold, hooped earrings, and bright blue eyes. Her attire was similar to that of an Arabian belly dancer's. She wore a red top, which was little more than a wraparound bra, a pair of separate short sleeves on her upper arms, a pair of golden armlets, a pair of baggy pants that were black around the pelvis with a golden band holding it up and red pant legs that ballooned out from the knees down, a pair of red flats with the toes curling upwards, and a golden circlet with a glittering sapphire engraved onto it wrapped around her forehead to complete the look.

The second female was an attractive and curvaceous woman with light blue skin, crimson eyes, and long, purple hair that was held up by a red and white bandana. Her attire, although quite revealing, had a clear pirate theme to it. Her large and ample bosom was restrained by a bra-like top with a skull theme to it. Around her wrists were a pair of purple and red shirt cuffs with golden cufflinks holding them together. She wore long, purple pants that ballooned out from the knees down, with the hem around her waist resembling the bottom jaw of a skull. She had a purple choker around her neck with a gold pendant attached to it, and a pair of gold, hooped earrings hanging from her ears. To complete the look, she had a large, stereotypical looking red and purple pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on the front atop her head. Strapped to her waist was a very large scimitar.

The third female was a remarkably beautiful young woman with wavy rose colored hair, a fair skin tone, pink lips, pale aqua eyes, though they often appeared green due to green aspects around the pupils and how the light reflected off of them, and a curvaceous figure. She wore what seemed to be a unique military uniform. The attire was comprised of a high-collared, sleeveless, white jacket held closed by several small buckles and a brown belt, under which was a sleeveless, zip-up, brown turtleneck sweater. She wore a mid-thigh-length brown skirt with a red satchel strapped around her left thigh. She had a long, fingerless, blue and black glove on her left arm with a shorter blue glove on her right, both gloves had a gold plates on the knuckles. She had a pair of shin-length, brown boots with several small straps wrapped around them. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bore yellow stripes, which denoted her previous rank as a sergeant. Attached to said pauldron was a long, red, half cape that trailed off behind her. She carried her weapon, a collapsible gunblade called the Blazefire Sabre, in a black case which hung off the back of her belt, and wore a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Although it was hidden from view by her top, her l'Cie brand was located slightly above her left breast. She also had a navel piercing, although it was somewhat difficult to spot.

The fourth, and final, female was an attractive young woman with long pink hair that was pulled into a side ponytail that hung on the left side of her head. She had a fair skin tone, a fit, curvaceous, figure, and a pair of aqua colored eyes. She wore a revealing form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold, which consisted of a white top with pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, crisscrossing pink straps on the sides of her torso, and two straps that went over her shoulders into a cross-back shape. She wore a storage pack on her right hip that hung from her waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots. She had silver earrings and a silver engagement necklace, which was shaped as her home world, and wore a pink choker around her neck. She had short pink sleeves under gray gloves that had gold ornaments, and two gold armbands, one on each arm. One of the armbands was in the shape of a bird that rested on her left bicep. A unique symbol rested on the front of her dress. An unknown script was written on the symbol, the blades of her weapon, the back of her dress under the symbol of a throne, and on her storage pack. Despite being unreadable by most save for those from her world, the script on her outfit translated to: Witness to Times Forgotten — Restorer of Lines Disjointed.

Everyone in the car was either quietly conversing with each other, or sitting in silence.

Upon hearing the door open, everyone in the car turned their attention towards the door, seeing Terra and Celes standing at the entrance.

All conversation ceased and there was a tense and somewhat awkward silence as the strangers stared at the duo.

Terra, feeling discomforted by the stares, shied away and tried to hide behind Celes

The silence lasted for close to a minute until Celes had enough of it and decided to break it.

"Um, hi..." she said awkwardly as she gave a small wave.

That seemed to immediately lighten the mood in the car.

Half of the passengers gave silent acknowledgement of the duo while the other half went to personally greet them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" the tanned belly dancer said with a smile as she held her hands behind her back.

"Did you two wake up on this strange train too?" the younger looking of the two rose-haired women in the train car asked curiously.

"Yes, we did. My friend and I are hoping that one of you might know what's going on here." the blonde said as she looked over the people in the car.

"Not a clue." the red-haired boy replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Like you two, we all woke up on this train with little memory of how or why we're here." the belly dancer said with a helpless shrug.

"Not only that, but our memories are a little messed up too." the fifteen year old brunet said as he scratched the back of his head.

"How so?" Celes asked curiously.

"We can remember things about ourselves, and a lot of other general information, but not anything too specific." the rosette said with a shrug.

"At most we have the feeling that we've all been through a lot of stuff before we ended up here." said the red-haired boy.

"I see." the blonde said with a sigh. Now that they had mentioned it, she could barely remember any specific events from before she received that strange invitation. It was as if someone had used an eraser to wipe away her past. "Looks like we won't be getting any answers here." she said despondently. She looked to Terra and figured that she had likely come to the same conclusion if the distressed look on her face was anything to go by.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm sure we'll find out what's going on sooner or later." the brown-haired boy said cheerfully.

"Where is this train taking us anyways?" Terra asked curiously as she tried to see out of the train car's windows.

"No clue." replied the redhead. "It felt as though we've all been on this train for hours." he said with a shrug.

"Well since we're all stuck here, we should all get to know each other." the purple-haired girl said cheerfully.

"Let me introduce myself first then." the red-haired boy said as he put his left hand on his hip and pointed at himself with his right thumb. "My name's Ignis Bravehart, the Burning Knight. Nice to meet you." he said with a friendly smile. "And the serious guy over there is my best friend, the Dark Reaper, Aeros Zoromaki." he said as he pointed at the older of the two brunets in the car with his thumb.

Said boy greeted them with a small wave.

The younger of the two brown-haired boys spoke up next. "I'm Sora, the Keyblade's Chosen Wielder!" he said with a goofy grin as he put his hands behind his head. "And that guy over there is Riku." he said as he looked back towards the silver-haired boy.

Said boy simply nodded.

The violet-haired girl spoke next with a small curtsy. "Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero, at your service!" she said as she clasped her hands behind her back. "And the chick with blue skin is Risky Boots." she said as she gestured to the pirate woman with her head.

Risky simply rolled her eyes at the girl's cheerful attitude.

"My name's Serah Farron, but you can just call me Serah. I hope that we can be great friends." the rosette said with a smile, prompting Terra to return it as well, albeit a much smaller one. She then pointed to the older rosette. "And that's my big sister Lightning." said sister simply glanced their way before turning back to look out of the window.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Celes Chère, and my associate here is Terra Branford." the blonde said formally as she introduced herself and the green-haired girl to the group.

"Those are lovely names." Serah said wits a kind smile.

"Thank you." Terra said with a nod.

"SO what exactly are you two anyway?" Shantae asked curiously.

"Well if I'm remembering things right then I believe that I am a Magitek Knight." the blonde said as she put a finger to her chin and closed her eyes in thought.

"Really?! Me too!" Terra said with a surprised expression.

"Huh, I wonder if we used to know each other in the past?" the blonde Magitek Knight asked herself thoughtfully.

"Maybe we did, you did feel familiar to me when we met in the other car." the emerald-haired girl said just as thoughtfully.

"But that begs the question... How did we lose our memories in the first place?" Celes asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, a pensive expression on her face.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt or anything... But what's a Magitek Knight?" Sora asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Terra and Celes looked at each other for a moment before looking back towards the small group.

But before either girl could say anything, a chiming sound was heard throughout the train, catching everyone's attention.

" **Attention duelists! We will be reaching our destination shortly. We thank you for choosing to ride the Phantom Train and hope that you enjoyed the ride... That is all!** "

The strange announcement ended, leaving everyone in the car confused.

"Okay..." Ignis said awkwardly.

"That was weird." Shantae said with her hands behind her back.

"Any clue what that was about?" Sora asked in confusion.

"I would like to know myself." said Serah.

Just then an opening appeared in the roof of the car and a large, high-definition television lowered into view. The screen turned on to show a circular emblem with two lines going through it surrounded by fire. (The Super Smash Bros. logo.)

"What now?" the older looking rosette asked in an annoyed tone.

Music then began to play from the TV as what looked like a trailer for some sort of fighting competition played on screen. (Smash 4 intro cinematic) as the trailer played, an excited voice narrated over the footage.

" **Hello and welcome to the world of Smash! In this world, warriors from many different realms come to compete for honor, glory, and victory! In this world, friends and enemies alike compete for greatness!** " the announcer said as the trailer neared its end. " **Fight, compete, and strive for the ultimate prize! Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Unlimited!** " the announcer said excitedly as the title appeared on the screen in a blaze of fire before it all faded to black.

"What the heck was that?" Risky Boots asked in confusion.

"No clue..." Aeros said as he scratched his right temple.

Just then another chime sounded.

" **Attention duelists! We will be pulling into the station shortly! Please be seated as the train pulls to a stop! Thank you!** "

"Looks like we're about to find out." Celes said as she ushered Terra to a nearby seat and sat down.

* * *

The train was now going through a long tunnel that cast everything into total darkness. None of the passengers were able to see an inch in front of their noses.

The only assurance that they weren't dead was the sound of the train rolling down the tracks.

Just when they were beginning to think that the darkness could go on for forever, the train left the tunnel and the car was cast in bright light, nearly blinding everyone on board.

When their vision cleared, the passengers were awed by what they saw outside of the train.

On either side of the train was a vast sunlit plain. And in the distance a city filled with futuristic looking buildings and skyscrapers that shined brilliantly in the sunlight could be seen in the distance.

"Whoa...!" Sora muttered in awe.

"You said it..." Ignis said in agreement.

After another twenty or so minutes, the train reached the city, and from the looks of it, they had arrived in the middle of a massive celebration. From the thousands of windows on these buildings, the people were cheering and tossing confetti and streamers through the air as the train rode by.

The train itself was suspended above the street by a long railroad bridge.

"Talk about a warm welcome." Shantae said as she looked out of the window and watched the innumerable amount of people both in the buildings and on the streets seemingly cheer their arrival.

Everyone else in the car nodded in agreement as they too looked out of the train's windows.

* * *

For several minutes the train made its way through the massive metropolis, even going through several buildings that were built around the tracks.

Eventually the train came upon a large train station that rested near the heart of the city.

The station itself was surrounded by a sea of cheering people.

The train slowed its speed and pulled into the station where a group of people waited on the platform for it. Behind the was a small swarm of reporters and floating above the reporters, riding on small clouds, were many Lakitus, each equipped with TV cameras hanging off of fishing pole lines.

Keynote among these people were a pair of plumbers garbed in red and green and an armored warrior with a man garbed in red with a feathered hat.

The train doors opened and the ten passengers exited the locomotive.

Suddenly there was a flurry of flashing bulbs from the reporters' cameras, nearly blinding the group. The reporters pushed and fought through each other so they could take a picture of the newest Smash fighters.

Once the clamor died down, the group was approached by the red-clad plumber and the blue-clad knight, with the green-clad plumber and the man with the feathered hat trailing behind them.

The knight wore pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He had aquamarine eyes and long, silver hair.

The red plumber was a stout man that stood at around 5'1" and had a fit but round build. He had large blue eyes and a full head of dark brown hair under his iconic hat. He had a large black mustache under a bulbous, round nose. Since he's a plumber, Mario was typically shown wearing his trademark outfit wherever he goes. He had a long-sleeved red shirt with a noticeable collar at the neck. The sleeves were tucked under a nice pair of white gloves with cuffs at the wrist and three plaits on each. Layered over the shirt was a pair of royal blue overalls with light yellow buttons that stopped at his ankles. On his feet was a pair of light brown work shoes that curved to just above his heel, with tan bottoms. Mario's trademark was his red hat with a fringe at the front and a small dent on the back. In the center at the front was a white circular plate with a red "M" in the middle.

"Welcome everybody! It's good that you all got here safely. My name's Mario, and I welcome you to our city!" the stout man said with a friendly smile as he tipped his red cap. He talked with a thick Italian accent.

"Wait, safely? What's that supposed to mean" Sora asked worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about." the armored man said dismissively. "I am known as the Warrior of Light, but you can call me Leonardo if you wish. I hope no problems arose on your way here." the armored man said politely.

"Well do you count memory issues as a problem?" Celes asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Is that so? Well worry not, disorientation and memory loss are common side effect that occur when crossing over the borders of realities and should wear off in time. So any memories that have been lost during transfer will return once you have fully adjusted to this world." Leonardo said while giving an assuring gesture.

That answer seemed to settle and the group relaxed.

"So, mind telling us what's going on? Where are we?" Lightning asked suspiciously.

"We were about to get to that." Mario said with a good natured chuckle. "Welcome to Smash City! The capital of this world and home to the Super Smash Brothers tournament." he explained as he adjusted his hat.

"I heard that name earlier. What is Super Smash Brothers?" Ignis asked in confusion as he crossed his arms over his chest.

This time it was the Warrior of Light who answered. "The Super Smash Brothers tournament is a competition where the participants compete in battle or partake in challenges to see who is the best fighter. It is considered a great honor to be chosen to compete in this tournament." he said with a nod.

"Is there any sort of prize for winning?" Risky boots asked with a smirk, excited about possibly winning a fabulous grand prize.

"Ordinarily not, but this year's tournament has a special mystery prize." Leo said in thought.

"Cool!" Sora said in awe, excited about competing and possibly getting an awesome prize. He also wanted to meet a lot of new people and have some fun fights too of course.

Risky practically had dollar signs in her eyes at the thought of the mystery prize. That was more than enough incentive to get her to compete.

"Hold up! Why did you people choose us exactly?" Lightning asked with a frown. The whole thing seemed kind of fishy to her.

"Well, we don't pick who competes." Mario said as he scratched his large nose. "That decision goes to the Master Hand." he said as he pointed up to the sky.

"Master hand?" asked Serah.

This time it was the green-clad plumber who spoke. "He's the guy who runs the whole world." he said as he bashfully kicked at the ground.

He was very similar to Mario in appearance, although he was slimmer and taller. His face was noticeably thinner and chinless, and his hair was the same style as Mario's, but more of a dark maroon color. His mustache was dark brown and smooth, and each half tilted slightly upwards. He had light blue eyes like his Mario, but they appeared to be more oval shaped. He also wore clothes similar to Mario, but his shirt was green instead of red. Layered over the shirt was unfaded dark denim jean overalls which reached to above his ankles. He also had dark brown work shoes with tan bottoms that reached above his ankles; his overalls and shoes were darker than Mario's overalls and shoes. His cap was similar to Mario's cap, being green instead of red and having an "L" replace Mario's signature "M."

"I see... Um, who are you exactly?" the younger rosette asked sheepishly.

"I'm Luigi." the man greeted nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Luigi!" she said with a smile, making Luigi smile as well.

"What do we have to do to compete?" Celes asked with a quirked eyebrow. She was at least curious about the tournament and wanted to check it out.

The man with the feathered hat answered. "Greetings, I am the Red Mage of Light, but please call me Klu Ya. Now to answer your question, all you have to do is go to the main registry terminal in the Smash Mansion and sign up to compete." Klu Ya said in a cordial tone.

Klu Ya wore red adventurer's garb with a large red hat that had a white feather sticking out of it. He had long white hair and blue eyes. Any other features on his face were hidden away by a red cloth face mask.

"Is that all?" asked the blonde.

The man simply nodded.

"Um, maybe we can see one of these fights so we know what we're getting into?" Terra asked nervously as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"I think we can arrange that. There is going to be a preliminary match coming up soon, so we can let you sit in and watch." the Warrior of Light said with a nod.

"Well, if that's all then let's get moving!" Mario said with a jump, which was accompanied by a sound effect. "I'm sure the others would really like to meet you!" he said with a grin.

"Yeah! Let's go Riku!" Sora said with an excited grin.

"Might as well see what it's all about." Riku said with a shrug.

"This sounds like it could be fun!" Shantae said with a smile.

Risky Boots just shrugged.

"Why do I always get pulled into this sort of crap?" Lightning asked herself as she placed her forehead into the palm of her hand.

"Oh, came on Lightning! It might actually be fun!" Serah said optimistically.

"So what do you think of this place?" Ignis asked as he looked at his best friend.

"I might have to look into a few things, but I'm sure that our time here will be interesting." Aeros said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Celes, why do you want to be a part of this tournament?" Terra asked as she looked at the blonde with worry.

Celes placed a reassuring hand on the emerald-haired girl's shoulder. "I figured that if we join in on this competition, then we might be able to figure out how we got onto this crazy world." she said with a smile.

"Hmm, alright. We'll join the tournament." the spellcaster said with a nervous nod.

"Good!" the blonde said with a nod, happy that the girl agreed to join as well.

Just then there was the sound of an explosion and the building shook violently, causing a panic among the people.

 **Play Final Fantasy X OST- Enemy Attack**

"Whoa, an earthquake?!" Ignis asked as he tried to keep himself steady throughout all of the shaking.

I don't think so!" Riku said as he looked around, noticing that cracks were forming on the walls.

Lightning looked up and saw that the roof looked to be on the verge of collapse due to the large crack for mint across it.

"Everyone hit the deck!" she cried out as she pulled her sister to safety.

The group split in half with Mario, Luigi, Aeros, Ignis, Sora, Riku, Terra, and Celes moving one way, and the rest moving the other just as a portion of the roof caved in and fell to the floor.

* * *

Mario sat up, holding his head as he tried to ride out the dizzy spell he was under, which was symbolized by small, yellow stars twirling around his head.

The red plumber shook his head and looked around at the damage to the building.

The train station was greatly damaged with parts of the roof and walls collapsed and with holes in them. Even the part of the roof that nearly crushed him had blocked off the rest of the building.

He turned his gaze towards the other people that were with him.

"Is everybody alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm okay bro." Luigi said dizzily as he sat up.

"Ugh, what hit us?" Sora asked as he got up.

"By the sound of it, there seems to be something going on outside." Aeros said as he listened to the ruckus that was going on outside the train station.

The sound of people screaming and explosions could be heard coming from outside.

"We should go check it out! People could need our help." Terra said worried for the people that were waiting outside to see the new Smash contestants.

"Okay, but let's see if the others are alright too." Mario stated as with a nod before turning towards the rubble. "Hello? Is everybody alright?" he asked as he cupped his hands around his mouth to help his voice carry through the wreckage.

A moment of silence passed before there was a reply.

"We're alright Mario." the Warrior of Light said through the debris. "Whatever seemed to cause this chaos seems to be coming from the plaza in front of the station. The way towards the front entrance has been blocked off on our side so we'll have to find another way outside. Is there any way to get outside from your side?" asked the armored man.

The Italian plumber made a brief scan of the area and found a way that led towards the train station's front entrance, though it required a little bit of platforming to reach it.

The stout man quickly affirmed that there was a way out on his side.

"Alright then. Head on outside and see what's going on. We'll join you as soon as we can." the armored man said before the sound of footsteps could be heard heading away from the rubble.

The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom shared a look with Luigi and they both nodded at each other. "Let's-a go!" he said as he gestured for everyone to follow him out.

* * *

After a couple of minutes were spent platforming across the rubble and learning some of the basic mechanics of this world, the party finally reached the front entrance.

Before they could go outside however, they heard the shrill cry of someone in distress.

Nearby there was what looked to be a giant anthropomorphic mushroom with red spots on its bulbous white head and wearing a blue vest pinned under some rubble, struggling to free itself.

Aeros and Ignis swiftly went over to the strange creature and freed it.

"Thanks for saving me! I'm Toad, and you can come to me for anything! Whether it's healing your team, buying weapons and items, or saving your progress, you can count on me! So what do you want to do?" Toad asked with a smile.

* * *

After a brief heal and save, the party exited the damaged building.

The situation outside was certainly chaotic.

Hundreds of human-like beings were running around in a blind panic as they attempted to get away from the attacking forces.

The human-like beings, known in this world as Miis, had large almond shaped heads, oval shaped bodies, short, stick-like arms with circular nubs at the end floating away from their torsos, and short legs with round feet. Their facial features were flat, looking a lot like someone had simply stuck stickers on their heads. And their hair, no matter the color and style, were stiff and looked like plastic.

The attacking forces were somewhat odd looking.

One half was comprised of small brown mushroom-like beings with no arms, stubby feet, and fangs.

The other half were comprised of bipedal turtle creatures with different colored shells ranging from red, to green, and to blues. Other types of turtles seemed to wear helmets while throwing hammers, fly around with small wings on their backs, or float in midair while wearing wizard's robes and casting spells with their wands.

Floating in the air was a fleet of wooden boats being held up in the sky by spinning propellers.

"Mama Mia! Not these guys!" Mario said as he looked over the chaos.

"You know who these guys are?" Sora asked as he looked at the plumbers.

"These are Bowser's soldiers." Luigi said as he trembled behind his brother.

"Who's Bowser?" Celes asked with an arched brow.

"He's the king of the Koopa Kingdom. But why would he cause trouble so close to the tournament?" the Italian hero asked as he put a hand on his chin.

Just then an airship, bigger than all of the others flew over and came to a stop over the center of the plaza.

"That's Bowser's ship!" Mario said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Did somebody call my name?" a deep, intimidating voice asked as a large, scratch that, GIANT figure came up on deck.

The giant figure looked to be a cross between a turtle and a dragon. It had yellow scales all over its body with a tan underbelly and muzzle, a short, spiked tail, and sharp claws on its hands and feet. The upper half of its head was covered with green scales, it had fierce red eyes, and it had a red Mohawk and eyebrows. On its back was a giant green shell with sharp spikes sticking out of it. On its arms were black, spiked bracelets.

"Bowser, King of the Koopas has arrived!" the dragon-turtle announced loudly over the chaos.

Bowser then gave a roaring laugh as what looked to be a smaller, younger version of him came up to stand next to him while riding what looked to be a clown car. The only thing the mini Bowser wore was what looked like a bandana with a mouth drawn on it.

"And Bowser Jr., the Koopa Prince is here too!" the smaller dragon-turtle said as he threw his small fist into the air.

"What's all this about Bowser? Why are you attacking us before the tournament?" Mario asked as he glared at his arch nemesis.

Bowser laughed. "That's simple Mario! If I beat you before the tournament starts, then you'll be so humiliated that you'll drop out! And that'll leave Jr. and I one step closer to winning the whole thing this year!" the Koopa King boasted confidently.

"I'd like to see you try!" the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom said challengingly.

"Then come on then! Let's make this a good fight!" Bowser said with a smirk as he slammed a fist into his open palm, an action mimicked by his son.

"Okay everyone, it's time you learned how to fight in this world. Try to help as many of the Miis as safe as you can while we make our way towards Bowser's ship." the red plumber said as he looked at the rest of the group with him. He looked towards his brother and the two nodded at each other. "Let's-a go!" he cried out as the party ran into the chaos.

 **End Theme**

After several minutes of fighting through Bowser's army and saving as many of the Miis as they could, the party finally made it onto the Koopa King's flagship.

As soon as they got aboard, the airship took off and began to fly around the city.

After a couple of minutes were spent fighting their way through the innards of the ship, they got up onto the top deck.

What greeted them was the sight of Bowser sitting on a throne with his son floating in the air next to him.

Just then, several Lakitus carrying TV cameras and other recording equipment appeared and floated around the airship on their little clouds.

A giant flatscreen HD TV then rose up through the air next to the ship on jet engines displaying the ship and everything that was happening on the top deck. (For reference, it's around the same size as the one in Time Square.)

"I see you finally made it Mario, and you brought some friends too!" the giant dragon-turtle said as he looked over the group with a sharp-toothed grin. "It doesn't matter if you bring a whole army! I'll smash them all to pieces!" He got up from his throne. "Because I'm the great and powerful Bowser! The strongest of all the Koopas! And no group of scrawny runts is going to beat me!" he said as he snapped his jaws.

"Let's show 'em why they shouldn't mess with the Koopa Kingdom!" Bowser Jr. said as a pair of drills came out of the side of the car and spin menacingly.

"That's right son! Now let's settle this Mario!" the Koopa King shouted as he let out a fierce roar.

Everyone got ready to fight.

Aeros pulled out his dark scythe, Zekrom.

Ignis drew his shield and white sword, Reshiram.

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade, while Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade.

Terra pulled out her saber, the Enhancer, and Celes drew her Rune Blade.

Finally Mario and Luigi settled into their fighting stances with looks of determination on their faces.

This was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

 **Play Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door OST- Boss- Bowser**

After a small bit of debate from the party, they finally decided on who will fight first and what order they would all fight in. Mario and Luigi opted go first, followed by Sora and Riku, then Aeros and Ignis, and finally Terra and Celes. And at any point during the battle they would switch should one or both fighters get knocked out or would be too injured to continue fighting.

Bowser appeared from a fireball and lumbered onto the stage as the fire on his body died down.

Bowser Jr. flew onto the arena on his clown car and popped out of the top when it came to a stop.

Mario and Luigi both jumped out of giant green green pipes and took up their fighting stances.

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Go!**

The battle started off with Bowser leaping into the air and used a ground pound attack called the Bowser Bomb.

Mario was able to move out of the way just as the dragon-turtle crashed into the ground.

The plumber hit his rival with a quick jab combo before he got knocked back by the Koopa King's forward tilt punch.

Luigi sent a green fireball bouncing across the ground towards Jr.

But the young Koopa Prince easily jumped over the attack and used his standard special, which consisted of firing a simple cannonball at the lanky man.

The green plumber screamed fearfully and jumped over the attack.

Meanwhile Mario and Bowser were trading blows left and right.

The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom hit his arch nemesis with a fireball and the Koopa King countered with his forward tilt attack.

The dragon-turtle then used his standard special and sent a continuous stream of fire at the stout mustachioed man, prompting him to jump over the attack.

While in midair the red plumber used his down aerial, the Mario Tornado, and came down on Bowser's head.

The hero then jumped back and pulled out the F.L.U.D.D. and shot a stream of water at the Koopa King in an attempt to push him back.

But the fire breather easily powered through the attack and hit the stout man with his dash attack.

Bowser Jr. jumped up into the air and attempted to use his down air, but Luigi was able to counter it by using his up special, hitting the young dragon-turtle and sending him up into the air.

The Koopa Prince recovered while in midair and landed not to far away where he immediately used his side special upon touching the ground. His clown car sprouted wheels and zoomed towards the green plumber.

The car hit the lanky man, launching him up into the air.

* * *

The intense battle carried on for several minutes, both teams trading powerful blows and gradually increasing the damage percentage on them over time.

Those who were not participating in the battle were watching off to the side.

"Wow, this is the best fight I've ever seen!" Sora said in awe as he watched the Mario Brothers combat the Koopa Kingdom Royals.

"Hard to think a short, overweight Italian plumber and his beanpole of a brother could be so strong." Riku said, looking fairly impressed by the amount of skill the brothers displayed.

After a few more moments of watching, Ignis frowned and let out a frustrated growl.

"Are we just going to stand here and watch?!" he asked as he looked towards his best friend.

"This is their fight, we shouldn't interfere unless they ask us to help them." Aeros said with a small frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He then looked over at the giant TV that was floating next to the ship. It was showing the battle as it happened in real time, which was impressive since there was usually a delay when transmitting signals from one place to another. Anyway, he focused on the part of the screen that displayed each fighter's stamina.

Bowser was at sixty percent damage while Mario was at fifty-five percent.

Despite all the hits he'd been taking, the Koopa King was built like a tank and hit like one too. His attacks held a lot of power behind them, and they caused quite the bit of damage when they connected.

The only real edge Mario had was his speed and dexterity.

The red plumber was jumping around the dragon-turtle with great speed, laying down hits left and right, but was usually sent flying back whenever his arch nemesis landed a hit on him.

Luigi on the other hand was having real trouble against the Koopa Prince.

The green plumber was at seventy-four percent damage while his opponent was at forty-three percent damage.

While the lanky man was arguably much faster than his older brother, he couldn't match up to the young dragon-turtle thanks to the vehicle he rode around in.

Not only that, but the young prince also had better range thanks to all of the gadgets that were equipped to his clown car.

But despite all of that, both teams seemed to be evenly matched.

Aeros knew that at this point that it would only take one lucky hit to quickly turn the tides of battle.

And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

Luigi attempted to slam into his opponent with his side special, but he miscalculated the distance between them and fell short, making him land face-first onto the deck of the ship.

The lanky man then looked up and gulped nervously when he saw Bowser Jr. smiling down at him menacingly.

The Koopa Prince then brought out a pair of drills and began charging up his side smash. When the move was charged up, he hit the green plumber with enough force to send him flying off of the stage and out of the fight.

Luigi screamed as he vanished high into the sky.

Mario got distracted when he saw his brother get sent flying, a distraction that Bowser took full advantage of.

He grabbed his red-clad rival and jumped with him high into the air. He positioned the man under him as they began to fall. After a moment he violently body-slammed Mario against the ground, dealing immense vertical knockback and sending him flying, nearly out of the bounds of the arena.

Despite the high damage he had received from the attack, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was able to recover and was able to make it back to the edge of the airship without falling to his doom.

The red plumber hung onto the edge of Bowser's flagship by his hands, fighting the fierce winds just to keep his hold.

When he noticed a shadow get cast over him, he looked up to see his arch nemesis standing over him. A victorious expression on his scaly face.

"Ha ha ha! Look at that! The great Mario is finally where he belongs, under my feet! Any last words you overweight spaghetti eater?" Bowser asked in a malicious tone as he prepared to send his long time enemy falling towards his doom.

"Yeah, look behind you!" someone shouted from behind the Koopa King.

"Huh?" The giant dragon-turtle turned his head in time to see a shield slam into his chin, knocking him into the air. The attack was followed by a sword made of light energy slamming into his gut and launching him higher into the air.

Bowser recovered and landed on his feet. With a growl of rage, he looked up to see who had attacked him.

"Who dares attack the great King Bowser during his greatest moment of triumph?!" he shouted in rage.

The attacker was none other than Ignis Bravehart.

"I dare!" the boy said as he got into a battle stance similar to Links.

The red-haired boy was standing between the Koopa King and his dangling rival.

Seeing that he was no longer in immediate peril, Mario climbed back onto the ship and stood next to the boy.

"You okay?" the young knight asked as he looked at the plumber.

The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom simply nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"That's good." the redhead said with a grin.

Aeros then appeared next to the two in a swirl of darkness. With a small flourish of his scythe, he dispelled the darkness around him.

"Hey, Aeros." Ignis greeted in a friendly tone.

The brunet simply frowned and smacked his friend in the back of his head with the pommel of his scythe, which hurt quite a bit.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the redhead cried as he held the back of his now aching head.

"That was for rushing in recklessly like a total moron." the Dark Reaper said as he rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mario was in trouble! What was I supposed to do?!" the Burning Knight (Ignis) asked as he glared at his friend.

"He probably would have found a way to gain the advantage again." Aeros said with a nonchalant shrug. He then let out a sigh. "But that doesn't matter anymore, we already interfered so we'll have to lend a hand." he said as he flourished his scythe and entered his battle stance. (Think Zasalamel's from the SoulCalibur series.)

The brunet then looked back towards Mario. "Go ahead and take a break Mario, the two of us will handle things here." he said as he focused on the angry Koopa King and his bratty son.

The plumber shook his head and stayed put.

"You still want to fight?" the scythe wielder asked with an arched brow as he got out of his combat stance.

The plumber nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave you to take on his majesty and Ignis will deal with the brat, okay?" the scythe wielder said as he looked at the stout man and his red-haired friend.

The young knight and the plumber nodded and Aeros went off to join with the others.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said with determination.

* * *

Ignis kicked things off by launching his side special at the Koopa Prince. He ran the tip of his blade across the ground and unleashed a vertical wave of light the traveled across the stage in front of him.

The attack struck the young dragon-turtle, launching him away from the arena.

Bowser Jr. starred falling passed the stage's floor and used his up special to quickly grab ahold of the ledge and hoist himself back up onto the deck. When he got back up, another clown car inexplicably appeared under him and he got inside.

The Koopa Prince then dashed towards his opponent and made spinning saw blades pop out from the bottom of his vehicle.

The redhead jumped up over the attack and responded in kind by swinging his sword in a downward vertical slash, making his foe bounce off of the ground.

Growing annoyed with his opponent, the Koopa Prince had a pair of boxing gloves pop out of the sides of his clown car and unleash a flurry of punches on the Burning Knight.

Ignis blocked the attack with his shield, but the force of the continuous punches made him slide back little by little. Unfortunately the bubble that symbolized his guard eventually popped, making him become dazed.

Bowser Jr. then charged up his side smash and used it to knock the young knight away.

Mario back-stepped away from Bowser forward tilt punch and retaliated with his own forward tilt attack, which was a reverse roundhouse kick.

The Koopa King rubbed his snout and growled and dashed towards the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom before he canceled into a slide kick.

The stout man reacted quickly and jumped into the air. He then used his down aerial, the Mario Tornado, and spun downwards like a top.

The attack hit Bowser, knocking him back.

Mario chased after his rival and used his forward smash when he was close enough, further knocking the Koopa King away.

However the Koopa King was able to recover and stood across from the red plumber.

The dragon-turtle snapped his jaws angrily and glared at his eternal rival.

Mario glared back with equal intensity.

Their stare down continued for several moments before they both dashed towards each other.

* * *

For the next several minutes the four fighters battled intensely, not letting up for a single moment.

Mario and Ignis landed as many hits as they could while avoiding the Koopa Royals' more damaging attacks.

As it stood, Bowser was at one hundred, ten percent damage, Bowser Jr. was at eighty percent damage, Mario was at seventy five percent damage, and Ignis was at sixty eight percent damage.

Both teams had regrouped with each other and were panting tiredly.

"Didn't think that these guys would be so tough." Ignis said as he tried to catch his breath.

The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom nodded in agreement as he assessed the current situation.

Bowser and his son were clearly starting to show fatigue. That could be an advantage. But the problem was that both the redhead and the plumber were tiring as well. So really it was anyone's game at this point.

What they needed was a way to quickly secure a victory, but what?

Just then there was a familiar telltale flash of light followed by a collective gasp from the invisible audience that heralded the arrival of the one item that could turn the tide of any battle.

The red plumber looked up to see the infamous Smash Ball floating around in the air above them.

Ignis looked up as well and saw the strange orb surrounded by a rainbow aura.

"What is that?" he asked in confusion.

Mario didn't answer. Instead, he simply jumped up into the air and started attacking the orb.

Seeing this, the Koopa King and Prince jumped into the air in an attempt to get the Smash Ball as well.

The three battled over the Smash Ball fiercely, not letting up one bit.

Upon seeing his comrade in trouble, Ignis quickly shook off his confusion and rushed to help Mario fend off the two dragon-turtles.

"Light Wave!" he called out as he fired his side special at the Koopa King and Prince.

The attack struck the duo and launched them away long enough for the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom to get at the Smash Ball.

The red plumber then hit the orb with a jump punch, shattering it and absorbing the power inside of it.

The entire area around the arena darkened considerably as Mario was enveloped in a rainbow aura.

The red plumber landed on the ground and turned to face his arch nemesis, eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"Oh, that's not good!" Bowser Jr. said as he gulped nervously.

"Ah, crap...!" Bowser said with a frown as his nemesis prepared to unleash his Final Smash.

"Let's go!" the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom shouted as he sent a giant spinning vortex of fire at the Koopa Royals.

The attack connected, causing a massive explosion powerful enough to launch both father and son clear across the horizon.

"This isn't over Mario!" Bowser shouted as he and his son flew off into the distance before vanishing into a small twinkle in the sky.

 **End theme**

* * *

The aura around Mario faded away. When he saw that he had defeated his rival he twirled around and took off his hat in victory before placing it back onto his head. (His side taunt.)

"Whoa... That. Was. Awesome! What was that? How did you even do that? And can you teach it to me?!" Ignis asked in rapid fire succession as he looked at the stout man with stars in his eyes.

Just then Aeros appeared next to the redhead and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, hey!" the Burning Knight said as he looked at his friend with a scowl.

"Lay off on the questions will ya?" the brunet asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mario just chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Just then Sora, Riku, Celes, and Terra came up to the group.

"That was so cool!" Sora said excitedly as he stopped in front to the plumber.

"You're definitely a lot stronger than I first thought." Riku said in an impressed tone.

"It was no big deal." Mario said modestly as he scratched his mustache.

* * *

Some time later the airship returned to the plaza in front of the station and the group of seven got off.

The fighting had stopped and all of Bowser's forces had retreated when they saw that their leader had been defeated.

There was significant damage to the area. There were numerous holes all over the ground and in many of the surrounding buildings that were caused by the cannon fire. But despite all of that, there did not seem to be any casualties.

"Mario!" a voice called out with a noticeable Italian accent.

The group looked over to see none other than Luigi running up to them completely fine.

"Luigi!" Mario cried out happily as the two brother embraced.

Just then the Warrior of Light showed up with Klu Ya, Lightning, Serah, Shantae, and Risky Boots trailing after him.

"Good work on stopping Bowser everyone." the armored man said with a nod.

"How'd you know it was us?" Sora asked in confusion.

"They were transmitting the fight across the entire city, so we were able to watch you guys on TV." said Serah.

"Oh..." was all the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Mario let go of his brother and turned to face Leonardo. "Where is everybody?" he asked as he looked around.

"They all returned to the Smash Mansion when the fighting ended. We should get going and let the Miis handle repairing the damages." the Warrior of Light stated as he looked around at the Miis who were already starting to clean up the mess left behind from the battle.

"It's a shame that Bowser picked today to try and settle the score with you Mario. He completely ruined the welcome ceremony!" Klu Ya said with a sigh.

Mario simply scratched his nose helplessly.

"Hey, it's okay! What's life without a little excitement?" Shantae asked with a smile on her face as she leaned forward slightly and looked up into the Red Mage's blue eyes.

The man recoiled, as if struck. ' _Cute!_ ' he thought as he looked into the Half-Genie Hero's wide, bright blue eyes.

"Let's get going. We don't want to keep everyone waiting for too long." Leonardo said as he clapped his hands so he could get everyone's attention.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Sora said with an excited grin. The grin was soon replaced by a sheepish expression. "Um, where is the Smash Mansion." he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

The blue-clad night let out an amused chuckled and shook his head. "Follow me." he said as he began leading the group to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

 **Play Kingdom Heart OST- Villains of a Sort**

In a darkened room at some undisclosed location, a tall figure watched the scene unfold on the monitor in front of them.

They then rewound the footage and stopped at the battle between Mario and Bowser.

"Hmm, interesting..." the figure said with interest when Ignis joined the battle. Their voice was a deep and menacing baritone, suggesting that they were likely male.

A second, smaller figure approached and stood next to the taller figure.

"It seems those newbies have some skill." the smaller figure said as they put their hands on their hips. Their voice was masculine as well, being somewhere around the tenor range. (Think Vanitas's vocal range.)

"It appears so." the taller figure said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "While I did expect the Koopa King to lose his fight, I didn't quite anticipate one of the newcomers to intervene." he said as he watched the battle unfold.

"Isn't that against the rules or something? I mean, sure it wasn't an official match, but it's kind of taboo to get involved in someone else's fight." the smaller figure asked in confusion.

"Normally yes, but it seems that Master Hand had allowed it, why else would a Smash Ball of all things appear?" the taller figure asked rhetorically.

"But that's what bugs me about this. _Why_ would _Master Hand_ of all people allow some unknown newcomer to interfere like that?" the shorter figure said with a frown on his unseen face.

"Likely it was only to save the plumber and keep him in the tournament. You know how Master Hand likes his entertainment." the taller figure said with a chuckle.

The smaller figure scoffed. "He always did favor those goodie-two-shoes heroes more than the rest of us." he said as he crossed arms over his chest.

"Of course. The benevolent God of Creation would always wish for his chosen heroes to come out victorious over the forces of his villainous and chaotic brother. That is how it has been in this world since the days of Melee." the taller figure said before he let out a chuckle. "But that will all soon end. If everything goes as planned then this will be the last Super Smash Brothers tournament!" he said with a dark grin on his face.

Just then a door slid open and both Bowser and his son walked into the room, looking pretty banged up.

"Grr, curse that Mario! I was so close this time! If that little red-haired brat didn't break the rules and butt in, then I would have finally beaten that pudgy lasagna muncher!" the Koopa King growled out angrily.

"Don't worry papa, we'll get that Mario next time! Then nothing will stop you from getting mama Peach and making the Koopa Kingdom the strongest in the whole world!" Bowser Jr. said supportively.

"That's right! Next time will be different, I'll make sure of that!" the giant dragon-turtle said with determination.

"It seems that you haven't lost your spirit Bowser." the tall figure said with a chuckle.

"Don't you start with me Dragmire! I'm in a bad enough mood as it is!" Bowser said as he glared at the tall figure.

"Bowser, you wound me with your words. And here I thought we were friends." Dragmire said with a chuckle.

The Koopa King only grumbled and growled. "So when are we going o start this plan of yours?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very soon my friend. Once all of the pieces are in place we'll begin phase one." the tall figure said with a chuckle.

"That's right. We still gotta build up our forces some more." the smaller figure said as several more monitors popped up, each depicting a person on it. "These people would definitely become useful down the line." he said as he let out a sinister chuckle.

"Let's start recruiting our allies. The tournament will start soon, and I want all of my bases covered." Dragmire said as he turned around and began walking out of the room, the smaller figure following behind him.

Bowser looked at the central monitor, which depicted a still image of Mario and Luigi standing next to each other, and chuckled darkly.

"Don't get too comfortable with your win Mario. Next time's going to be different!" he said before bursting out into roaring laughter.

The scene faded to black as the Koopa King's laughter echoed through the room.

Things are about to get interesting...

 **End theme**

 **End of prologue**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Play Super Smash Brothers Brawl OST- Main Theme**

Titano Man: And that's a wrap! And just in time for Thanksgiving too! So how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Please let me know in a review. I know this might not be perfect, but it's only the first chapter, so give it a chance.

Samus: When are the rest of us going to make an appearance?

Titano Man: I plan on introducing most of you in the first few chapters. But don't hold your breath for those chapters. Unless I get a high demand, or just plain feel like it, I won't be releasing the official story until I've either finished or gotten far enough along with one of my current stories. But given that this story had taken sixty percent of the vote on my poll, I have a feeling that it might get some attention.

Snake: How big is the roster going to be in this story anyway?

Titano Man: Well it's going to be BIG! I mean there are going to be a lot of characters in this story. But to make sure that nothing gets lost with so many cast members i'm mostly going to stick with the eight main characters that I listed under this story's section on my profile page. Any other characters I focus on are only going to be for main/sub plot reasons.

Palutena: Anything else you want your readers to know?

Titano Man: Yes. Unlike in the companion story to this one, Super Smash Brothers Unlimited (Classic Mode), there won't be a fight in every chapter. This one is more story driven, so there will be gaps between major fights. So now that I've said everything that I wanted to say, it's time to end this. So until next the time, this is Titano Man XIII sighting off, stay awesome!

Mario: See you next time!


End file.
